Barreras de amor
by daizmer Dark
Summary: Naruto y sasuke se aman profundamente pero las intrifas de la gente querran separarlos una barrera se interpone entre ellos para ser feliz. podran naruto y sasuke estar juntos y podran tener la vida que ellos quieren aunque sasuke guarde un secreto que tal vez los separe
1. Chapter 1

Barreras de amor

Cap.1

Mi primer día en la escuela

Naruto uzumaki un chico de 16 años entra a la secundaria miya donde también estudia su hermano deidara

-Naruto al fin viniste te he estado esperando- dijo deidara mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor

-lo lamento es que pensé me perdí- dijo Naruto sonriendo

-si te creo esta escuela es muy grande… te acompañare hasta la dirección y después me iré está bien es que tengo que ir a presentarle un trabajo a la maestra

-está bien- contesto Naruto

Deidara y su hermano se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora…

-bienvenido joven- dijo la directora-creo que vienes para saber quién es tu compañero de cuarto

Naruto acertó con la cabeza lo que la directora le dijo

-tu compañero de cuarto ya se conocerán… debes de tener cuidado es un chico rebelde y frio no le importa nada es indisciplinado

Naruto salió de oficina de la directora un poco confundido por lo que le dijo….

Espero no volver a verte jamás…. estoy harto de verte a todos lados que voy…. Ojala y no te vea jamás… pensaba Naruto

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Karin

- si me llamo así… ¿Eres?

- soy Karin mucho gusto

-¿Karin? Pregunto Naruto confundido

-¿te acompaño a algún lado?

-no… está bien… no te preocupes

-está bien… pero te invito a la fiesta que se hará hoy es de bienvenida la anfitriona es itachi

-¡¿itachi?!- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-si… acaso lo conoces conoces - dijo Karin

- sí, es hermano de sasuke tu primo

-de donde conoces a mis primos sabes que luego me dices te espero dijo Karin sonriendo

- está bien. Iré con mi hermano deidara ¿puedo?

-si… adiós

Naruto se dirigía a su habitación distraído escuchando música hasta chocar con un chico que iba en su patineta escuchando también música

-fíjate por donde vas- dijo el chico quien lucía una chaqueta negra de cuero, el cabello le cubría un ojo, tenía los labios rosados por el frio que hacía y su piel tan blanca como la de un papel… sus jeans ajustados notaban sus piernas de futbolista

- lo lamento- dijo Naruto con la cara toda roja como la de una manzana que acaba de caer de un árbol

- no te preocupes- dijo mientras se levantaba con un movimiento en su cabello que le dejo de cubrir sus lindos ojos negros

- ¿sasuke?- pregunto el rubio

La cara de sasuke estaba completamente confusa hasta que después de unos momentos logro reconocer la cara del rubito sonrojado

-¿Naruto?... ¡Naruto!... por dios que haces aquí dijo sonriendo

La cara de Naruto era cada vez más sonrojada pero no era un sonrojo de emoción más bien era uno de esos de ira

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto


	2. sasuke uchiha mi unico y verdadero amor

Barreras de amor

Cap.2

Sasuke uchiha: mi único y verdadero amor

-contéstame sasuke que haces aquí

La cara de sasuke no era más que de una persona decepcionada

-vine a buscarte- dijo sasuke mirándolo fijamente

Naruto se quedó viendo a sasuke sonrojado pero esta vez no era de enojo, era un sonrojo de esos de emoción; pero su cara de furia aun la tenía, miraba a sasuke con tanta ira que si fuese posible le saldría fuego por los ojos

-para que viniste- dijo Naruto quitando la mirada apenado

-para…pedirte perdón…-dijo sasuke agarrándolo de la mano

Naruto quita su mano de la mano de sasuke y sin decirle nada se va

-espera Naruto-grito sasuke

-vine a buscarte…. para que me perdones pensaba Naruto… por más que quiera no puedo decirle que lo perdono me lastimo mucho… aunque aún lo quiero… sasuke uchiha siempre será mi verdadero amor…

-voy a tomar un baño-dijo Naruto en voz baja

Al entrar al baño vio que estaba resbaloso pero un brazo impide que se caiga…

-cuidado-escucho Naruto

En la puerta estaba deidara tocando la puerta para ver cómo estaba su hermano pero se topa con itachi

-hola deidara como estas – dijo itachi sonriendo

-bien….gr-gracias- dijo nervioso

-hola chicos, como están ya vieron que vino mi primo sasuke-dijo Karin acercándose a donde estaban los chicos

-Espera ¿sasuke está aquí?-pregunto deidara quitando la mirada de la cara de itachi para mirar con furia a Karin

-si… ¿porque?… ¿qué paso?… -pregunto Karin algo confundida

-ese chico lastimo a mi hermano-dijo deidara tocando la puerta con mucha fuerza

-Gracias-dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba

-de nada-respondió el chico con su voz tan fría

-sasuke… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo enojado

-soy tu compañero de cuarto acaso no lo vez… tengo acceso también a esta habitación tanto como tú- dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa interior delante del rubio sonrojado.

Naruto al lograr zafarse de sasuke abre la puerta y mira a su hermano enojado diciendo

-deidara ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Naruto asustado

-ya me entere

-¿te enteraste de qué?

-de que sasuke uchiha está aquí-dijo el hermano de Naruto enojado

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba tan tembloroso como el de una gelatina y su única salvación era diciéndole a su hermano que se valla pero estaba tan asustado que no fue capaz de decirle así porque su hermano podría sospechar que le ocultaba algo

-¿qué tienes Naruto?-pregunto itachi

-¿Naruto eres tú?-pregunto Gaara mientras pasaba por el dormitorio

-¿Gaara?-dijo Naruto aliviado

Gaara el chico que en primaria le había confesado el amor su amor a Naruto estaba allí estudiando en la misma escuela, Naruto no lo creía como era que sasuke y Gaara estuviesen allí en la misma escuela y si se encuentran pelearían claro que pelearían además Gaara golpeo a sasuke cuando se enteró que había lastimado a Naruto. El corazón de Naruto palpitaba tan fuerte como el de un tambor, estaba a punto de tirarse en el piso y llorar

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sasuke mientras salía del baño con una toalla puesta dejando ver sus fuertes pectorales y brazos musculosos


	3. recuerdos del pasado

Barreras de amor

Cap.3

Recuerdos del pasado

Después de todo sasuke sigue siendo el mismo chico de antes pensaba Naruto sentado en la biblioteca. Era el único lugar de la escuela donde podía estar solo y tranquilo, ayer fue un día muy rápido y agitado no puedo creer que Gaara esté aquí también, después que Gaara llego sasuke no me ha vuelto hablar, solo llega a la habitación se va a tomar una ducha y se duerme quisiera hablarle pero no dejo de pensar en lo que me hizo con sakura:

Recuerdo que estaba viéndolo desde el otro lado del gimnasio y se me acerco. Pensé que era para ayudarme a levantar pero no fue así.

-hola eres Naruto-dijo sasuke

-s-si

-al fin, te veo solo-dijo sonriendo

Recuerdo que cuando vi su rostro sonriendo cerca de mí. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar estaba tan asustado que casi se me Salía el corazón del pecho.

-lo que pasa es que siempre estas con tu hermano o con unas de esas chicas que te admiran

-s-son…mis únicos amigos-dijo Naruto esforzando la voz por el temor que tenia

-quieres que sea otro de tus amigos-dijo sasuke mientras movía su cabello hacia atrás con una mano

Después de eso fuimos unos grandes amigos el problema fue cuando me beso, desde ese entonces empezamos a salir

-sé que esto es extraño sasuke… pero tengo que decirte algo… me gustas

La cara de sasuke cuando le dije que lo quería era una de sorpresa, quedo sorprendido y vi una sonrisa. Pensé que se burló de mi pero no fue así me dijo que era la primera vez que le decían algo así casi me besaba pero llego sakura con una prueba de embarazo diciendo que estaba embarazada de sasuke. No quise ser un obstáculo por eso me aleje de sasuke pero creo que lo que sentía por mí no era cierto porque después que volví a aparecer vi como ambos se besaban y todos hablaban de la bella pareja que hacían.

-Naruto por fin te veo- me dijo el

-qué quieres- le conteste sin mirarlo

-pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás

-así será

-¿Qué te pasa, porque no me contestas las llamadas, porque me evitas acaso hice algo malo?

-todavía te lo preguntas- le dije

Me agarro de la cintura y me dijo que tenía razón y era mejor que me alejara de él porque solo quería saber cómo era tener algo con un gay por una apuesta… era mentira… todavía no entiendo porque me mintió. Todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto ya que esto lo dijo en voz alta precisamente cuando la biblioteca estaba casi llena.

-porque te quiero y no quería que te hicieran daño-dijo sasuke agarrándole por el hombro

-¡sasuke!

-si Naruto, no quería que te lastimaran solo eso

-quien me iba a lastimar- grito Naruto

Las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca no dejaban de ver a dos chicos discutiendo razones amorosas

-eso no lo puedes saber ahora… pero Naruto me sigues gustando como la primera vez

Sasuke se acercó al rubito sonrojado y toco el cuerpo de este que estaba todo tembloroso y le beso en la mejilla porque este retiro su rostro cuando lo iba a besar en la boca…

-¿Qué significa esto Naruto? Pregunto deidara enojado mientras los veía abrazados


	4. amor en la escuela

Barreras de amor

Cap.4

Amor en la escuela

Lo que pasa es que Naruto casi se caía y yo lo agarre para que no se caiga-dijo sasuke mientras agarraba más fuerte a Naruto por su temblorosa cintura…

-si hermanito- eso paso

-ten cuidado la próxima vez- dijo deidara tomando el libro que se leía Naruto…-interesante libro… la laguna de la ninfa… dijo mientras mostraba a la ninfa cubriendo sus pechos con el cabello largo y rosa…mejor me voy a leer el este libro a otro lugar

-me puedes soltar ya-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo sasuke

Naruto tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sasuke… al salir por la puerta de la biblioteca se le olvido por completo que la puerta era transparente y empezó a saltar de emoción

-¿porque tan emocionado?-pregunto Karin

-por nada… adiós

-Naruto a ¿vas a inscribirte en el comité de actuación?

-si…

-está bien bye

-adiós- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-me gustas como la primera vez recordaba Naruto las palabras de sasuke…

-hola soy Naruto uzumaki me vengo a inscribir

-preséntate mañana a las 7 am es mejor que vengas temprano si es que esto va estar lleno-respondió la señorita que daba las clases

-gracias señorita

Naruto salió del lugar y se dirigió sin que nadie lo vea hasta la cancha de basquetbol que siempre pasaba vacía porque todos estaban en la de futbol o en la piscina

-sabía que estabas aquí-dijo sasuke acercándose a Naruto

-¿Por qué?-dijo Naruto coquetamente

-es que eres un chico que siempre está solo y te gusta la tranquilidad y no hay nada más tranquilo que este lugar cuando están jugando futbol

-ahora que lo dices… ¿porque? No estás jugando-dijo Naruto

-hoy no… prefiero estar contigo

Naruto no le salían palabras por lo que le dijo sasuke… estaba tan sonrojado y su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que su cuerpo empezó a temblar

-Naruto el año pasado te lastime y lo acepto pero perdóname y vine hasta aquí no solo por estudiar es el destino… el destino dice que eres mío… Naruto quiero que seas mi novio… ¿quieres ser mi novio?... contéstame Naruto… tal vez, dirás que no te quiero pero te quiero más de lo que piensas cuando te fuiste pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y no me querías volver a ver, ni siquiera me dejaste que te explicara solo te fuiste cambiaste tu teléfono. Cerraste tu correo electrónico, no sabía nada de ti, gracias tu madre te encontré

-¿mi mama?-dijo Naruto confundido

-si ¡tú mama!... me dijo puedes encontrar a Naruto en la secundaria miya esa que está en Inglaterra… me dijo que quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos y así va hacer are lo que sea y no me importa nada ahora… solo me importas tú y nadie más… are lo que sea para conquistar tu corazón y me perdones porque yo ¡sasuke! Quiere que vuelvas a salir con migo

Naruto se le salían las lágrimas por todo lo que le dijo sasuke y lo abrazo- si… solo no me lastimarías más y no me mientas así seré tu novio

Sasuke agarro por la cintura a Naruto y sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se daban el beso que estaban esperando darse…


	5. el premio escolar

Barreras de amor

Cap.5

El premio escolar

Después de que sasuke intentara besarme llego Karin y me saco de ahí porque quería que la ayudara a realizar las ecuaciones matemáticas

-qué piensas Naruto-dijo sasori, quien estaba mojado porque acababa de salir de la piscina

-ah…-no en nada-dijo el rubio con el teléfono en la mano… tienes el número de itachi…

-claro… acompáñame hasta mi casillero que allí tengo el teléfono y te doy el numero

-no es necesario… ya viene itachi

-ok… hablamos luego uzumaki

-todos al patio-grito la profesora

-hola chicos. Hoy por su buen comportamiento la escuela ha decidido que nos vamos para el campamento, la próxima semana además vendrán dos alumnos de intercambio que vienen de Japón.

-¿Cuándo salimos de aquí?-dijo una chica mientras levantaba su mano

-tal vez mañana o la próxima semana… recuerden chicos este premio se lo ganaron por buen comportamiento espero que les vaya bien

-hola Naruto haz visto a deidara-pregunto itachi

-no para que quieres saber dónde está el -dijo Naruto pícaramente

-es que me invito a salir y no se ha aparecido… tal vez sea mañana no lo crees… ya es tarde

-si… me iré a mi cuarto-dijo Naruto

-ok

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se quedó pensando que había hecho sasuke que se quedó tan dormido profundamente… lo peor es que no podía hablar con él porque estaba esperando en la fila…

-que numero te toco Naruto-dijo una de las admiradoras nuevas de Naruto

-Ah… el 111-dijo Naruto mirando en su camiseta el número que estaba dibujado

- jajajajajajajajaja

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto mirando a su admiradora con una mirada de vergüenza

-es el 11 Naruto

-Wow, creo que vi mal

-el numero 11 pase adelante

Sasuke uchiha no dejaba de buscar en sus cosas una carta que le había escrito a Naruto donde le explicaba como pasaron las cosas…

-¿Dónde la guarde?-se preguntaba sasuke en voz baja

-Hinata… ¿puedes por favor llevarle a Naruto?recordó sasuke

-claro

-si Hinata tenía la carta, se la di a ella para que se la diera a Naruto

-Le enviare un e-mail

''_Hinata, sé que tú y yo dejamos de hablar hace un tiempo ya pero quisiera saber qué hiciste con la carta que te di para que se la dieras a Naruto por favor llámame o respóndeme… esa carta es importante _

_Atte. Sasuke uchiha_

-no sé porque escribí mi nombre de todas formas cuando le llegue el e-mail saldrá enviado por sasuke. Iré a buscar a Naruto

Sasuke se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaba Naruto al llegar se encuentra con el grupo de fans de Naruto…

-hola chicos, saben ustedes donde esta Naruto sasuke empezó a escuchar por la puerta lo que Naruto y su compañero decían

-sí, está dentro-respondió una de las integrantes

-Gaara, siempre me ha gustado, quiero que tú y yo volvamos a salir a escondidas-dijo Naruto

-pero que hay de tu novio-dijo Gaara cortantemente

-no importa… él no lo sabrá jamás… tu no se lo dirás o si

-no

-entonces quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos

-¿los descubrí?-dijo sasuke al abrir la puerta


	6. el campamento

Barreras de amor

Cap.6

El campamento

-bueno chicos muy bien… esta escena quedo perfecta-dijo la protagonista de la obra que practicaba Naruto y Gaara

-¿obra?-pregunto sasuke

-sasuke estabas espiando-dijo Gaara sorprendido

-no…no…lo siento mejor me voy

Naruto salió detrás de sasuke para saber si su chico estaba bien o no… sasuke ¿qué tienes?-pregunto Naruto agarrándole de la mano.

-no me llames tonto pero pensé que me engañabas con Gaara

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-naruto se reía tan fuerte que todos se lo quedaban viendo

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto sasuke tapándose la cara de vergüenza

-pensaste que te engañaba con Gaara, jamás escucha bien jamás te cambiaria a ti por nadie solo te quiero a ti y solo a ti.

Sasuke agarro de la cintura a Naruto y este le agarro las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que cierre los ojos… sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir ambas respiraciones en sus labios

-chicos prepárense para irnos de campamento

-Naruto…sasuke ya vámonos-grito itachi y deidara mientras se acercaban

Cuando llegaron los chicos al campamento empezaron a ver lo hermoso que estaba todo, Naruto quería ver donde quedo sasuke porque no fueron en los mismos autos

-¿buscas a sasuke?-pregunto orochimaru quien era el capitán del equipo de futbol donde jugaba Gaara y sasuke

-si… ¿Dónde está?-dijo Naruto mirando detenidamente a orochimaru

-se vino junto con sasori y Karin en el auto 3

-es el último que llega cierto

-si

-ese el que esta hay ¿no es kabuto?-pregunto Naruto

-si… ¡kabuto, espérame!-dijo orochimaru mientras corría

En la habitación de campamento de itachi y deidara, estaba itachi sin camiseta se acerca a deidara agarrándole por la cara que estaba llena de pastel ya que estaba una pelea de pasteles con Karin… empieza a limpiarlo lentamente haciendo que el cuerpo de deidara empiece a temblar…

-hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo deidara alejando la cara de la mano de itachi… ¿sabes porque te estado evitando todo estos días y porque no te presto atención?

-no lose… pero lo único que se… es que yo…itachi uchiha…te amo

La cara de deidara estaba tan ruborizada que no se podía ver el color real de su piel, los ojos de itachi estaba llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó detenidamente hasta donde se había puesto deidara y lo toma por la cintura, dime ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-por la misma razón por la que tu hermano busco a mi hermano… por amor… porque yo también te amo

Deidara abrazo a deidara por el cuello haciendo que sus rostros estén tan cerca que sus labios empezaron a besarse tan lentamente y apasionadamente… itachi tiro a deidara a su cama empezándole a quitar su camiseta se besaban tan apasionadamente que sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar

En la entrada del campamento estaba Naruto esperando a su chico que aún no había llegado

-es el auto-dijo Karin mientras esperaba a sasori que se bajaba del auto 3

-¿y sasuke?-le pregunto Naruto a sasori.

-está allí esperándote por ahí cerca-dijo mientras le señalaba un árbol

-gracias

Naruto empezó a caminar con el corazón sonaba como un tambor con todo y platillos

Sasuke agarro a Naruto por el rostro y sus caras empezaron a sentir la respiración agitada…

Ambos empezaron a sentir que les caían gotas de agua en sus mejillas…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sasuke

-está lloviendo

Ambos empezaron a correr hasta la puerta pero Naruto tomo otro camino

-espere señorita espere-grito sasuke mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-dijo la señorita

-lo que pasa es que estaba con Naruto

-donde esta Naruto-le dijo la señorita a sasuke

-¿Naruto?-se preguntó a si mismo sasuke

-entra uchiha te resfriaras

-pero Naruto

-mañana lo buscaremos


	7. Donde esta Naruto?

Barreras de amor

Cap.7

La tormenta

Estaba deidara e itachi acostados en la cama desnudos después de unas horas de estar juntos ya era el momento en el que ambos estaban cansados de todo así que decidieron parar y quedarse dormidos pero su plan se acabó cuando Sasuke empezó a tocar la del cuarto de los chicos tan fuerte que hizo que las personas de los cuartos vecinos salieran a ver qué pasaba

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo deidara mientras salía sin nada de ropa

-tu hermano desapareció…estaba conmigo y de un momento a otro nos donde está por favor ayúdame a buscarlo-dijo sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin dejar caer una lagrima…

-sasuke…sasuke ayúdame-gritaba Naruto atado a una silla con los ojos atados dentro de una cueva-sasuke

-crees que te van a escuchar-dijo la persona que estaba delante de Naruto

-¿quién eres? –pregunto Naruto tratando de soltarse

-¿no sabes quién soy?-dijo esa voz que Naruto parecía haberla oído antes

-no…

-entonces no lo sabrás jamás… jamás

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?-pregunto Naruto ignorando a su secuestradora

-no lose…saldrás cuando yo quiera

-pero si me quieres ayudar tienes que ponerte los pantalones o algo de ropa-dijo sasuke en la habitación de su hermano y su cuñado

-si es verdad…. Y tú deberías ponerte ropa seca

-no importa-dijo sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño-lo único que debemos hacer es irnos a buscar a Naruto que no sabemos dónde está-

Los chicos intentaron Salir de la cabaña donde se quedaban al intentar salir fueron descubiertos por Tsunade la maestra de física quien era la maestra más sexy de la escuela en ese momento tenía puesta su pijama se veía tan sexy que a los maestros se les notaba la baba saliendo cuando la veían

-a donde van-dijo la señorita Tsunade mientras agarraba un vaso de leche caliente-no pueden salir de aquí no ven la tormenta que está allí afuera…apenas se ve la puerta

-vamos a buscar a Naruto-dijo orochimaru quien también estaba con ellos-

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?-dijo la maestra mientras miraba a deidara

-no lose estaba allá afuera esperando a que viniera sasuke y después se quedaron platicando afuera y empezó a llover cuando sasuke vino Naruto no estaba con el… quiero a mi hermanito-dijo deidara llorando

Tsunade encendía la alarma y despertó a todos los que estaban ya durmiendo

-todos desapareció un alumno-dijo mientras hablaba por el micrófono

-¿Quién desapareció?-dijo kabuto acercándose a orochimaru

-Naruto

La puerta de la cabaña empezó la empezaron a tocar al abrirla se encontraron con un campesino que estaba todo mojado y temblando por el frio-

-buenas noches-dijo el campesino mientras entraba-esta es la academia Green

-si es esta-dijo kabuto el encargado de vigilar todo lo que ocurría- ¿Por qué pasa algo con esta institución?

-mi familia y yo encontramos a un chico con el uniforme puesto

-¿Naruto?-dígame señor ¿el muchacho es rubio? pregunto sasuke acercándose al campesino

-si-afirmo el señor

-si es Naruto-dijo deidara mientras sonreía-está bien

-pues creo que si lo encontramos corriendo

La tormenta que había empezó a bajar… ya se veía todo diferente

-¿quiero ir con él?-dijo sasuke

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontraron con que no era Naruto si no uno de sus fans que se tinturo el cabello como el

-no es Naruto

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-dijo sasuke mirando con mucha ira a sasuke


	8. El beso

Barreras de amor

Cap.8

Donde esta Naruto?

Ya hacía más de 3 horas que estaban buscando a Naruto desde que dejó de llover algunos e cansaron y se fueron a dormir solo se quedaron como locos buscando sasuke, deidara, itachi, sasori, orochimaru y kabuto

-nosotros nos vamos –dijo orochimaru mientras respiraba con cansancio

-está bien-contesto deidara, espero que la pasen bien chicos hasta mañana

-de hecho ya son las 12 ya es mañana-dijo itachi mirando su reloj

-bueno entonces nos vemos luego

A eso de las 2 de la mañana ya solo estaba deidara y sasuke los demás se fueron a dormir. Sasuke no quería irse a dormir

-sasuke ve a descansar-dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a deidara y sasuke que buscaban a Naruto por el lugar donde cogió cuando salió corriendo

-si…sasuke Gaara tiene razón deberías ir a descansar

-jamás… no perdería a Naruto otra vez… no puedo soportar el hecho de que no lo vuelva a ver

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-pregunto deidara

-sabes cómo fue la tormenta… fue muy fuerte y que tal si se lo llevo una corriente o si fue devorado por leones… no lo soportaría…. O si se calló por el precipicio… espero que a Naruto no le haya pasado nada… yo… yo soy el culpable…. Tal vez si te fuese hecho caso y me fuese ido y no me fuese quedado para buscar a Naruto… esto no fuese pasado-dijo sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en los ojos, aguantándolas para que no salgan

-no digas eso… tal vez…no me caes bien… pero eres….bueno….tal vez… estés ganándote tu puesto de cuñado… bienvenido a la familia-dijo deidara sonriendo

Ya llevaban 7 horas tratando de buscar a Naruto pero por ningún lado encontraban rasgos del rubito…

-sasukeeeeee…. Deidaraaaaaa-gritaba Naruto aun encerrado en esa cueva

-no te van a escuchar-dijo la persona que tenía a Naruto

-no eres la misma que me tenía atado ayer… no es tu voz

-Ah… hablas de ella… pues se fue… me pidió que te desatara pero antes de hacerlo… yo haré lo que quiera contigo

-¿qué me vas hacer?

-no lose tal vez… te mate

-n-no-

-hola chicos al fin los encuentro… dijo Karin acercándose a deidara y a sasuke

-hola Karin que tal-dijo sasuke abrazándola

-apestas-dijo Karin soltándolo de inmediato

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto deidara después de reírse por lo que dijo Karin

-encontré algo es el zapato de Naruto

-¿¡que!?-dijo deidara emocionado… ¿dónde?

-vengan

Al llegar al lugar se topan con la cueva y ven a Naruto con cortadas en todo el cuerpo tirado en el piso frio… su cuerpo estaba tan helado y temblaba… su cara estaba arañada y tenía enorme hematomas en su cintura y piernas. Incluso una pierna la tenía fracturada… su espalda estaba como si le hubiesen dado latigazos…

-s-sasuke-dijo Naruto esforzando la voz

-Naruto-estas bien

Cuando llamaron a Tsunade llegaron al hospital del campamento y sasuke con Naruto se quedaron dormidos en la camilla después de que terminaron de curarle las heridas a Naruto y poderle poner por fin el yeso que las fans anhelaban firmar

-sasuke?-pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué?-contesto igual con los ojos entre-abiertos

-te quiero

- y yo a ti le dijo mientras se subía a la camilla… colocándose detrás del… abrazándolo por la cintura


End file.
